The Bully Pulpit
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 19, 2003 (En:) May 14, 2003 |continuity= }} The warriors end up in Steel Town, where they find four humans protected by an Angemon. Two of them once bullied Tommy, and emotions run high as each party tries to convince the other to go home. Summary The return from the moon and arrive in a place called Steel Town. They encounter a , who demands that they hand over their possessions, but the kids calmly refuse, knowing they can easily handle it if Sagittarimon decides to get violent. Before they can spirit evolve, though, four other kids show up with an , who promptly forces Sagittarimon to retreat. Tommy recognizes two of the kids as the bullies who pushed him onto the Trailmon, Katsuharu and . The DigiDestined try to convince the kids to go home without revealing that they possess the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, but the kids refuse. Angemon explains later to Takuya, Koji, and Koichi that the four kids were among the many others summoned to the Digital World but were not chosen to receive a Spirit. Ophanimon had assigned Angemon to try and convince them to go home, but they wouldn't listen to him, so he traveled with them, protecting them. Meanwhile, Teppei confronts Tommy and tells him to tell his friends he wants to go home. Katsuharu shows up, and they call Tommy weak. Tommy realizes that they are wrong; they are the ones who are really weak. Sagittarimon shows up with a large group of , and Angemon takes them on. He seems to be handling them well, until it turns out that more Centarumon have snuck up behind them. During the fight, Teppei falls down onto the floor and is about to be run over by the stampede. While Katsuharu stays put in shock, Tommy dives in and saves Teppei before the stampede runs over him. Tommy then spirit evolves into to protect the two. Katsuharu realizes how brave Tommy is and is told off by , causing him to realize how wrong he was and that Tommy was stronger than him in the ways that mattered. The others spirit evolve as well and take out most of the opposition until Sagittarimon is defeated by Angemon. The remaining Centarumon flee, frightened. Katsuharu and Teppei apologize to Tommy and decide to return home with their friends after making amends with Tommy. Just as all seems resolved, the arrive and abduct Katsuharu and the others after destroying Angemon, and Tommy manages to hang on as they fly away. Featured Characters (14) *Katsuharu (14) *Chiaki (14) |c4= * (3) * (3) * (3) |c5= *Trailmon (Mole) (3) * (18) *Trailmon (Angler) (19) *' ' (20) |c7= *' ' (1) *' ' (2) |c8= *' ' (13) |c9= * (21) * (22) * (22) * (22) * (22) * (22) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes "You're a bunch of bullies, but you're not going to bother us any more!" :—'Tommy' to a group of rampaging Centarumon before evolving into Korikkakumon "If your smart you'll run right out of here!" "And you'll run ''fast!" '' "Okay!" :-'Agunimon' and Lobomon laying down the law for the Centarumon. "Man we are ''good!"'' :-'Agunimon' is excited about their victory. "I'm strong! ''You're the one who's weak!" :-'''Tommy' finally standing up for himself. "They're...so ''brave!"'' "Humph. I'm surprised you even know what courage looks like." :-'Katsuharu' awed by the Warriors courage while Bokomon is unimpressed with his. Other Notes . |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Angemons Schützlinge